


Awake My Soul

by kenporusty



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: F/M, Series 3 spoilers I guess, Set during SE03 Ep 06, Sex, Sex on a table, The word cunt is used, but no one is called it, explicit because it walks that fine ass line between mature and explicit, slowish burn, so if it bothers you you might want to skip, this is not my ship but I'm porning it up anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenporusty/pseuds/kenporusty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Anders,” Dawn said a little questioning, a little accusing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” he said, trying to focus on the contracts in front of him. He knew Dawn wouldn’t believe that he was actually doing work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just wanted to say thank you.” Ah shit, she had that tone of voice. The tone of voice when she wanted to sound sincere but really wanted something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For standing up to Colin for me. I know what he thinks. You know I don’t like him, but if you think this is a good move for us, then I’m behind you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake My Soul

“Anders,” Dawn said a little questioning, a little accusing.

“Yeah,” he said, trying to focus on the contracts in front of him. He knew Dawn wouldn’t believe that he was actually doing work.

“I just wanted to say thank you.” Ah shit, she had that tone of voice. The tone of voice when she wanted to sound sincere but really wanted something.

“For what?”

“For standing up to Colin for me. I know what he thinks. You know I don’t like him, but if you think this is a good move for us, then I’m behind you.”

“You’re going to be his poster child, you know,” he took a lazy sip of the remaining champagne. She watched how his lips rounded in an “o” shape as he drank. Completely unnecessary but entirely wonderful. Not for the first time, she wondered how those lips would feel on her skin.

“I don’t want to be a poster child, Anders.”

“And why not?” He was up, standing in her personal space. “You’ve got the face for it, and definitely have the body for it.”

She looked at him, confused, taking a small step back. He wasn’t using that weird way of speaking she heard him use before. That way of talking that made her knees weak and forced her to listen to whatever he had to say.

She bumped up against the wall, hands pressing against the wallpaper, fingers splayed.

“Trust me; I know a good body when I see one. You should show yours off sometime. Wear something a little less girl-next-door and a little more slut-next-door. Take pride in your body, show it off. If anything, show it off for me.”

Dawn turned her head, looking for an easy way out. She found herself framed by a table on one side, and him on the other two. No way out.

“Anders, what do you want?”

“You, Dawn, I want you.” His finger came up to just under her chin. She felt her heart race strangely in her chest. 

The way she felt with Lance, but this was Anders.

Her boss, her friend - sort of, the man she ended up cleaning up after when he got his dick or mouth into trouble.

Anders Johnson. Brother of Ty Johnson. That was another thought entirely.

Thoughts fled as their mouths met. She flushed hot, felt her hands fist into Anders’ shirt, felt his thigh press between her legs, his hands drifting down her sides, one returning to lose itself in her hair at the back of her head. He held her in place as they kissed. He let his hand push back up her body, traversing the plane of her stomach, cupping one of the soft breasts trapped beneath the fabric of her plain bra. With the expert ease of a man who knew his way around women, his fingers slipped back and unfastened the impeding clothing. Dawn’s eyebrows went up and she pulled back long enough to give Anders a smirk and shuck off her blouse and bra.

He pulled back to appraise her. No wonder his brother could not give her up. Pert breasts moved softly when she breathed, creamy skin forming the extremely feminine stretch between her shoulders and hips. An alarm went off in the back of Anders’ mind, screaming about harassment and lawsuits and ‘you’ve been here before, dipshit’ but Bragi silenced that alarm.

“Come here,” he purred, crooking a finger to draw her back in to him.

The second kiss lost its frantic energy, a slower dance between lips, teeth, and tongues, finding a balance and coordination. Dawn’s fingers worked to loosen Anders’ tie, dropping it to the floor. She hastily unbuttoned his shirt, slipping it over his shoulders and pushing it down well-sculpted biceps. She never heard of his going to the gym, but he clearly did.

Ty and Anders Johnson did not differ in height, but they did differ in build. Anders was small, slimmer, his muscle more lean than Ty. A dusting of curly hair hid the planes of his pectoral muscles, but she found them nonetheless. He stood facing her, groin to groin, feeling the heat of her cunt through the fabric of her skirt, allowing her to explore his chest for the first time.

His head tipped back as she found one nipple, rolling the nub between her fingers. He felt it fair enough to return the favor, leaning in to lick the column of her throat when her head fell to the side, moaning softly with the pleasure of his hands on her body.

His hands kneaded the supple flesh of her backside, picking her up and setting her on the table. Dawn’s legs wrapped around his waist as he moved in to kiss her again, the excitement of the kiss sending fire straight to their groins. Anders moved back, blunt fingers working at the hem of Dawn’s skirt, her chest heaving as she watched. He took his time, savoring the flush of color on her breasts, how she eagerly lifted her hips so he could push her skirt and panties down, letting them fall to the ground.

He sucked his breath at the sight before him. Dawn. Naked. On the table, waiting for him, waiting for him to do what he will, through no power of his own. He let his eyes sweep from her feet slowly up to her face, locking eyes with her. Pupils dilated, she begged wordless for him to come to her. He now knew what Ty saw in her.

Dawn. His assistant, his comrade, his clean-up crew. The most patient woman in his world, the one he let closest to him. The one who stayed without asking for anything in return.

He kept eye contact with her as he unbuckled his belt, and slowly pushed his trousers and pants down, freeing his aching erection. The human part of him seized with embarrassment and fear of judgment from his closest friend, but Bragi took over, while he calmed down. He felt Dawn’s eyes sweep over his body, from the planes of his chest, the slight pouch of fat that stubbornly refused to disappear over his stomach, to his hips and below. She looked at him appraisingly.

With a small cock of her head, Dawn invited him closer, once more wrapping her legs around his waist as he slotted his hips to hers. His cock pressed between the wet heat of her cunt and the warmth of his belly. Dawn’s head fell back as a tiny moan escaped her lips. In tandem, his tipped forward, forehead connecting with her shoulder where he nibbled lightly at her shoulder. She dropped back to lean on her elbows, and he slid down her body as she moved, mouthing at her breast, wordless worship of her body, her beauty he never tried to see before.

Dawn’s hips rocked, urging him to do something. Anything He drew back, disengaging from her heat. He wanted to press in, to fuck her raw. His last STI test came back flawless. He was sure hers was as well. He knew she was on the pill, he’d seen the case in her purse. Bragi nagged at the edge of his mind to go for it. To take the plunge, so to speak.

But this was Dawn, not a nameless girl, not a model, not a client. He couldn’t do that to her. He respected her too much. So he reached for his trousers, pulling out his wallet, removing the condom he knew was there. Bragi frowned loudly, but he refused to listen.

He moved in to kiss her again, tongues and lips tangling in a languid dance, the giggling and expectant air of anticipation took over and Dawn laughed nervously. They were going to do this. He hissed as he rolled the condom over his cock. His fingers moved to tease her clit, her wet pussy. She rocked forward with a slight growl. He pulled his hand away, licking her essence of his fingers, watching her face for a reaction.

Dawn’s heels were at the small of his back, pulling him close. He laughed and steadied himself on the table, lining his covered cock up with her entrance.

And.

Sparks danced behind his eyes. Dawn’s arms shook and she took a deep breath, breasts shifting as she reined in the pleasure he sent through her body. She squeezed her muscles around him, urging him to move. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, supporting her, using her for leverage as he moved.

Slowly at first, oh so slowly. He saw why Ty was so attached to her. Her small gasps and moans spurred him on, lowering her flat to the tabletop as he gripped her hips as he thrust into her. Their voices mingled between them, swallowed by sloppy kisses. They moved together with frantic need, desperate and wanting. His mouth moved against her skin, leaving his wordless worship in the red bite marks contrasting against her pale flesh. He worshipped the beauty he’d been blind to for years. His thumb stroked her clit in time with his hips.

Dawn’s reaction was instantaneous, a filthy moan poured from her lips, a sound he never thought he’d hear from her professionally innocent mouth.

“Let it go, let yourself go,” Anders muttered repeatedly. Whether he was spoke to Dawn or to himself, his mind was too far gone to figure out or care.

The tight spring of pleasure that coiled tight in Dawn’s belly unwound, springing her orgasm through her body. Her legs shook, her nails bit at the skin of Anders’ back, and his name flowed from her tongue, chanting her appreciation and pleasure in the dark words of a secret language known only to those who share the same bed.

The pressure of her cunt tightening around his cock, the bite of her nails in his back, the words in his ear loosed his own orgasm. Anders’ hips stuttered, over-stimulated briefly before spilling into the condom. His forehead hit her breastbone as he breathed deeply; coming down off the best orgasm he had in a long time.

Better than Gaia.

Better than that woman at the bar.

Better... 

Better than Gaia…

“Oh fuck, Dawn,” Anders breathed, pulling out, picking her up off the table, cradling her close. Her arms shook as she wrapped them around Anders’ shoulders.

They stayed that way for a long moment.

~~~

“Are you fucking her, Anders?” Colin asked sharply, abruptly.

Anders looked contemplative for a beat, “yes, yes I am.”

Colin looked genuine surprised, “well congratulations. Let’s see how that far that gets you.” He grinned toothily, laughed, and squeezed by him.

Anders watched Colin go, confused, trying to figure out just what Loki meant by that.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this happened. This is a one-off and I will probably not come back to Anders/Dawn. They are my brotp/notp, sorry guys.


End file.
